batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 6
Synopsis "Drown the World: Part 1" At the intensive care unit in Gotham City, Jacob Kane sits by the side of his niece Bette, who is in a coma. The nurse who tends to her wonders why Jacob has been coming every day and just sitting. Jacob explains that he hopes knowing someone is there for her will do her some good. On the other hand, given that she was cut open from groin to sternum, talking can't do much good. The nurse responds that even talking to her might help her come around, as any little bit helps. Awkwardly, Jacob reads aloud to Bette. Weeks later, Detective Maggie Sawyer struggles to assure Isabella Lopez that she and the rest of the Gotham City Police Department are still working hard at finding the lost children. The woman argues that Maggie has no idea what it's like to have a child, and then to have that child taken away. After the woman has gone, Maggie surreptitiously pulls a photo out of her drawer and looks at it sadly. Two months ago, someone named Maro drowned Maria Salvaje's children, knowing that she was too intoxicated to realize that her children are dead until dawn. The drownings were part of a manipulative plot to turn Maria into La Llorna - the Weeping Woman of local legend - a ghost who kidnaps children. With her under Maro's supernatural power, they would make her harvest Gotham's children, and the city would believe in monsters again. Two weeks prior to Maggie's encounter with Mrs. Lopez, she had been at her girlfriend Kate Kane's apartment. Noticing a bruise on Kate's shoulder, she had asked about it, and Kate responded that she had taken up boxing again, given that her father had taught it to her to keep in shape. Maggie marvelled at the fact that Kate even mentioned her father, but Kate quickly shut down, refusing to discuss her past. She said that talking about the past could drag her right out of their relationship, which is the only place she really wants to be. Later, Batwoman and Cameron Chase fight with some Chinese Tong members who are under the employ of the organization known as Medusa. Despite her agreement to cooperate with the DEO, Batwoman is being difficult. Suddenly, the gang fires automatic weaponry at the pair, and Batwoman throws herself in front of the hail of bullets, protecting Chase from their onslaught. Surprisingly, the bullets do no damage to her, as she has been given a special new suit by the DEO made out of nano-tubes. A week later, Batwoman finds her way to a Medusa hideout, where she encounters the same man with the hooked hand who sliced open her cousin. Unexpectedly, he thrusts the hook deep into her gut. At least - he thinks he does. Due to the nature of her new suit, it can withstand even his hook, and as she leaps up and grabs his hook by its stump, she warns that she will make him cry for his mother. Appearances "Drown the World: Part 1" Individuals *Batwoman *Bette Kane *Jacob Kane *Maggie Sawyer *Cameron Chase *Medusa **Maro **Falchion **The Hook *The Tong *Isabella Lopez *Maria Salvaje (Dies in flashback) Locations *Gotham City Items *Batsuit Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21076 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_1_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-to-drown-the-world-part-1/37-314712/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 06